Implantable medical device systems, such as electrical stimulation systems, have proven therapeutic in a variety of diseases and disorders. For example, spinal cord stimulation systems have been used as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes. Peripheral nerve stimulation has been used to treat chronic pain syndrome and incontinence, with a number of other applications under investigation. Functional electrical stimulation systems have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
Stimulators have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of treatments. A stimulator can include a control module (with a pulse generator), one or more leads, and an array of stimulator electrodes on each lead. The stimulator electrodes are in contact with or near the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated. The pulse generator in the control module generates electrical pulses that are delivered by the electrodes to body tissue.
Implantable electrical stimulation systems can also be used for providing other types of stimulation including, for example, deep brain stimulation. Deep brain stimulation can be useful for treating, for example, Parkinson's disease, dystonia, essential tremor, chronic pain, Huntington's disease, levodopa-induced dyskinesias and rigidity, bradykinesia, epilepsy and seizures, eating disorders, and mood disorders. Typically, a lead with a stimulating electrode at or near a tip of the lead provides the stimulation to target neurons in the brain. Magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) or computerized tomography (“CT”) scans can provide a starting point for determining where the stimulating electrode should be positioned to provide the desired stimulus to the target neurons.
After the lead is implanted into a patient's brain, electrical stimulus current can be delivered through selected electrodes on the lead to stimulate target neurons in the brain. Typically, the electrodes are formed into rings disposed on a distal portion of the lead. The stimulus current projects from the ring electrodes equally in every direction. Because of the ring shape of these electrodes, the stimulus current cannot be directed to one or more specific positions around the ring electrode (e.g., on one or more sides, or points, around the lead). Consequently, undirected stimulation may result in unwanted stimulation of neighboring neural tissue, potentially resulting in undesired side effects.